HEARTBEAT!
by Pasir Putih
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang perawat yang dikirim yayasan akademi kesehatan dari Konohagakure ke Sunagakure. Bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika pemuda yang disukainya sejak di akademi juga dikirim ke klinik yang sama?/oneshot,NaruHina,first story.


HEARTBEAT!

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

.

Hari yang panas tak membuat seseorang untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan, Oh Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di tempat tidur tanpa sehelai kain dalam tubuhnya? Mencurigakan. Hingga seorang wanita mengetok pintu kamarnya.

' _tok…..tok…..tok…_ '

"Namikaze-san, sarapan nya sudah saya siapkan di meja makan. Kalau Namikaze-san mau sarapan, tinggal ambil di meja makan saja. Dan bekal untuk makan siang juga sudah di atas meja, kalo-"

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku tidak punya mata untuk melihat? Aku tahu, jadi pergilah." Sahut pemuda dari dalam kamarnya dengan suara ketus. Dia merasa terganggu dengan wanita –entah apa- yang mengganggu tidur nya di desa yang benar-benar panas ini. Oh, jadi itu alasan Naruto untuk tidur telanjang. _Simple_ !

Gadis itu nampak masih berpikir di balik pintu. Hingga Dia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"akh! Namikaze-san, obatnya juga Ku taruh di meja. Takarannya sudah ada. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Namikaze-san."

"…"

Setelah menunggu hampir lima menit tak ada sahutan apapun.

'Dasar~ sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Hinata bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemen sang pria,Nampak Hinata sedang memeriksa jadwal perjalanannya untuk hari ini dalam _notes_ kecil. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam di leher Hinata.

"Na-Namikaze-san, sejak kapan-"

"Kau tidak mendengar aku membuka pintu kamarku Nona? Dan Kau bicara panjang lebar seolah-olah Aku bukan Dokter?" Kata Naruto sudah menengadahkan wajahnya. Tampak _notes_ kecil di tangan Hinata yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Workholick,_ huh?" kata Naruto lagi setelah membaca jadwal Hinata untuk hari ini sampai tengah malam, masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata.

'kapan gadis ini akan beristirahat' _inner_ Naruto.

"Errrr…Aku sudah terbiasa untuk menulis jadwal yang akan ku kerjakan. Tapi, errr… bisakah Namikaze-san melepas tangan Anda? Saya merasa tidak nyaman." balas Hinata sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah tak beraturan. Kenapa tidak? Naruto bertelanjang dada dan hanya _boxer_ biru yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Hinata bisa merasakan kulit _tan_ Naruto menempel di baju lengan panjang ungu yang sedang Ia pakai..

"ohh, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda Nona. Dan terima kasih untuk mengantar makanan untuk ku hari ini. Kelihatannya kau memang gadis yang setia akan janji." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar seraya melepas tangannya. Setelah itu, tanpa menoleh Naruto sama sekali Hinata keluar dari dalam apartemen Naruto dengan langkah yang agak cepat. Hei, jangan lupa kenyataan bahwa wajah hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan Ia tak ingin itu diketahui oleh sang Namikaze.

"Dasar wanita…." Gumam Naruto seraya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sesampai di Klinik, Hyuuga Hinata mampir dulu ke mejanya di ruang para perawat. Tampak Dia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Setelah merasa semua telah selesai, Dia beranjak dari sana untuk segera mengunjungi salah satu pasien yang keracunan makanan. Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang perawat di klinik Sunagakure yang bertempat di desa Sunagakure. Dia dikirimkan dari Konoha sebagai bentuk kerjasama dalam bidang kesehatan antar Konohagakure dan Sunagakure.

Melewati ruang resepsionis, Dia mendengar Ino berteriak histeris.

" KYAA! Hinata, coba lihat kemari, Dokter _hot_ ini akan segera di tempatkan di klinik kita~ Namikaze Naruto Hinata~" teriak Ino seraya membaca surat yang sepertinya baru datang dari Konohagakure dan langsung dibacanya tanpa ragu. _Toh_ , dari tempat tinggalnya tercinta. Oh, Ino, Dia juga bernasib sama dengan Hinata. Dikirim yayasan untuk praktek sebagai lulusan baru akademi perawat. Hanya saja, pihak klinik di sunagakure langsung menempatkan ino sebagai resepsionis Karena memang dia cantik, ramah dan bisa di andalkan dalam bidang ini. Menggantikan resepsionis yang sedang cuti melahirkan.

"hmm, baiklah Ino. Dan Kau tidak harus berteriak sekeras itu. Untung masih kita berdua saja disini, jadi tidak ada yang menegormu. Bagaimana kalau sudah ramai dan jangan lupa kalau kau tak akan ku anggap sebagai temanku pada saat kau di tegor." Sahut Hinata setengah bersabar dengan suara Ino yang kerasnya luar biasa. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"hoooo~ ayolah Hinata. Kau harus melakukan aksi menggodanya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita mendekatinya. Sesampai di Konoha kita bisa pamer sama Sakura dan lainnya.~"

"huft, dasar~ tidak Ino. Terimakasih." ucap Hinata setengah mendesah. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat senang. Kan bagus, Dia bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu berita ini sebelumnya dari Sakura,Yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha, bahwa salah satu Dokter di Rumah Sakit akan dikirimkan ke Sunagakure dalam menangani penyakit cacar yang akhir-akhir ini berkembang luas di Desa tersebut. Dan orangnya adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang dokter yang dari dulu Hinata kagumi dalam diam. Hanya Sakura yang tahu, karena Sakura juga lah yang meminta Hinata mengantarkan makanan ke apartemen Naruto. Alasannya sederhana, hanya karena Naruto baru sampai di Sunagakure dan meminta -err,lebih tepatnya memaksa- Sakura untuk menghubungi teman wanitanya di sana. Dan, Hinatalah korbannya. Hinata selalu memasang wajah datar jika bertemu dengan Naruto. Memang tak saling menyapa, tak saling kenal, yang ada pihak Hinata yang memperhatikannya dalam diam selama ini.

tiba-tiba ada suara menginterupsi,

"ehem.. permisi Nona." Ucap Seorang dari belakang. Hinata sepertinya mengenal suara itu. Suara yang di kaguminya sejak di akademi kesehatan dulu. Suaranya begitu berat dan _sexy_. Tunnggu! _sexy_ ? sejak kapan Hinata belajar kata ini? ohh, ya. Jangan salahkan pergaulan Hinata dengan gadis Yamanaka semenjak senasib dalam hal ini. Sehingga Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Pria itu berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata. Dan…

'BRAKK!'

Hinata jatuh pingsan, menabrak lantai dengan tubuhnya ambruk seutuhnya tanpa ada yang menangkap.

"huh! sudah kuduga, reaksimu terlalu cepat Hinata."gumam Ino.

"A-Ano, permisi Nona. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke Ino dengan wajah tampan miliknya. Masih belum berusaha menolong Hinata yang jatuh pingsan. Naruto menatap dalam mata Ino. Dan ….

'BRAKK!

Akhirnya Ino ikut pingsan dengan ketampanan Naruto.

"He-hei Nona, ke-kenapa-" ucap Naruto kuatir.

'sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan dua gadis ini? Merepotkan.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Huft, akhirnya siap juga ide gaje gak mutu ~

Yosh, happy reading Minna-san~*gak yakin sih, bakalan ada yang baca = =a*

Heheh

Review kalau berkenan Minna*digebuki*^^7

See ya~


End file.
